Night Of The Tvirus
by DeMeNtEd BeAr
Summary: A regular teenager is found in the world of Resident Evil, the city she's lived in all her life : Raccoon City, Ohio.
1. Prologue

The Hive : a subterranean genetic research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation, an immensely powerful corporation with interests in everything from human longevity to biowarfare. With computerized defenses and heavily armed human backup, the Hive is impregnable and invulnerable.

A/N: I did not make up that first paragraph it was on the back of the Resident Evil Genesis book and the idea of the story obviously wasnt created by me either..The only thing that was was the chracters cept Alice and the way the story will go so enjoy ;)

Have a seat, you might need it, for what I'm about to tell you is true. People are dying from the T-virus but they don't stay dead, they only know one thing:

The need to feed

is all the zombies know.

These zombies were once normal

people

until the incident in the Hive.

T-virus escaping, but continues

growth of hair and fingernails

a small circuit is what keeps them

going.

They have virtually no intelligience and

very little memories of their past

life.

They walk with no soul and are

only left to rest

when severing their spinal column

or a blast of a metal substance

is the quickest way of cutting the

circuit.

There's too many of them now,

helpless people who want to help

them and just get bitten.

The Umbrella Corporation caused

this.

Though they were smart enough to create

the virus and also an anti-virus.

Supplies are scarce since the scientist

who created it don't longer exist.

The animals they experimented on,

are just as bad.

I'm Myra Johnson, Welcome to my

world. Welcome to.........

(Raccoon City, Ohio)

Damien passes the sign 'Welcome to Raccoon City, Ohio. The city of raccoons.' He chuckles everytime he sees it. "City of raccoons." he say to himself. The roads were oddly quiet and strangely empty today although considering its 4:30am there would still be a few earlies but he hadn't seen any. He was visiting his mom as he did every year when he would get the two weeks off from work. He needed it. This was only his fourth year working at the department and strange murders were occuring. He was a police officer, his dream job since he was five years old. He didn't have a partner and he liked it the way. He liked keeping to himself, besides nobody wanted to be his partneer anyway. He blinked out of his thoughts when he saw something up the road, he slowed to a stop and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 1

Myra flipped through the channels, nothing as usual. It was 8:30pm on a friday, her mom was at the store and was bound to be home soon. Her dad was never home, always working. Not anything new though. She flipped the television off and stoodup from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the water container, setting it on the counter. Myra then opened the cabinet and took out her cup, which had a picture of Eeyore holding his tail and looking miserable. Myra poured the water into the cup and smiled at the picture. She always loved Eeyore and owns, if not hundreds, more, things of Eeyore than anyone else in the state, no doubt. She drank her water and looked at her watch, "8:50?" she read outloud. Yeah, something definately happened to her mom. She should've been home by now. She stumbled to the phone and dialed her moms cell phone number, it rang five times before the machine picked up. It was odd Myra's mom never let her phone ring more than twice. She could feel her heart racing at anything that could have possibly happened to her mom. She quickly thought : DAD. Myra dialed her dad's number, her fingers trembling as she did so. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" her father said, with his usual tired voice.

"Dad, it's me.." Myra said, stuttering a bit.

"Honey, I told you not to call me unless its an emergency."

"It is, Dad. Mom's not home yet and it's already nine o'clock. She went to the store at 7:45."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah, she didn't pick up."

"Okay Honey. Don't move, I'll head over there now."

"Dad...Wait!" Myra said, abruptly.

"What?"

"Why don't you go look for her at the store first then come here?"

"Okay sure, I'll do that."

"Thanks."

Myra hung up the phone and placed it on its' receiver. She loved her dad for that. Everytime she really needed somethinghe would stop whatever he was doing and help her. Little did she know that her father was the one who was going to need help.

Dee Anne Morrison entered the bedroom, just to see her boyfriend laying on the bed watching television. She walked across the room taking her shirt off and unzipping her pants, glaring at him as she did so. John didn't even notice her, his eyes were glued to the telelvision. She stepped infront of him, blocking his view.

"Baby.." He said in a whiney voice.

She then crawls on the bed, going on top of him with a mischievous smile, she kisses him forcefully on the lips while tugging on his shirt. John understands her message and takes off his shirt while Dee Anne works on his pants. She stops just as his pants were half way off, "John.."

"Yea, Baby?" He says looking at her a bit confused at the sudden stop.

"Whose Cathy?" She asked looking at him.

John then paused, "Who?"

"Cathy.." Dee Anne repeated, not moving, her face stern. "Who is she?"

John just stared unable to speak.

"Who is she?" Dee Anne repeated once more.

"She's.......um..."

Dee Anne cuts him off "You better not even think about lying to me."

John looks down for a moment not answering her.

"You fucken bastard!" She said jumping off the bed, walking to the door..

John then gets up aswell running after her, "Baby..."

"Don't you dare baby me." Dee Anne said angrily as she stomped into the living room.

"You don't understand, baby," John said trying to explain, "It's your job. It's not normal."

"You act as if I've never heard that before." Dee Anne struck back.

"Then maybe that's a sign." John said, looking straight at her.

Dee Anne looks at him in shock then says, "I will never quit what I love for a man." She said sternly and opened the door for him.

John stepped closer to her, "Then you will be alone." He said fiercely, staring at her before walking out the door.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? What are you doing out here?" Damien asked concerned.

He saw his mom stumble a bit and let out a groan, he jumped out the car and ran to her,

"Mom? Answer me!"

His mother looked up at him silently, for a moment. She didn't have the beautiful almond skin or the bright green eyes as before, no her skin was pale, lightly blue and dry but her eyes...it was as if she didn't have any eyes, all the was looking back at him was whiteness, no pupil. Damien knew this wasn't his mother any longer. He walked backwards to his car just as his mother jumped on him, snarling as if she had encountered

rabies. He pushed her off forcefully, confused about what to do next but had a feeling that deep down he knew. He jumped back into his car and took out his6 Glock 17 looking at it for a second. Damien then turns back to his mother watching her regain her balance and walk closer to him. With a shaking arm, he aimed at the form of his mother. A tear runs down his cheek as he shoots his mother in the head and watched her fall limply. Somehow he knew that wasn't his mother anymore, also he knew she wasn't going to be the last person he shot.

A/N Yea, I'm working on the weird paragraph breaks, the site is being complicated with me..so I'm working on it.


End file.
